Fallen
by xobadrhymer03
Summary: Marta's life is hitting a wind whorl of greif and distress...She is trying to handle tons of hard things...How long will she be able to keep grip? When she really needs help..ONe person can save her..But, can he make it in time? R
1. Broken

Chapter One:  
  
Marta Hale, sat crying, outside of her custody trial..Her parents were fighting for her..She was still getting over their divorce, and now she had to deal with this? She didn't know why they had to hurt her so much..  
  
Her father, had already gotten custody of her younger brother Michael..And her mother had gotten custody of Michael's twin, Marissa...Marta was shocked by how they ripped her little sister and brother apart..They were twins! How could her parents be so evil? Marta didn't even think it was heathy to be with her mother..She was a booze-soaked, drug snuffer...That was the reason why her parents broke-up...She would rather be with her father.  
  
Marta's POV  
  
The time went by very slow..I just wanted to get this over with..So, when my father came out, I almost sighed in relief...I hugged my father, who I had just realized was crying, we both sat down, I looked confusedly at my Father.  
"Daddy..What's wrong?" I asked  
"Baby-girl, I don't know how to say this..but..." My father said, but I cut him off  
"But, what?" I asked  
"I didn't get custody of you..You're mother did" Dad said  
"What?! Mom got custody of me? I..I...Do you really want me living with a coke addict?" I asked, tears streaming down my face  
"No..Do you think I want you exposed to drugs anymore? I tried my hardest to get you and your siblings with me..I did, Blondie" Dad said  
"Since when do you call me 'Blondie'?" I asked  
"Since I heard Summer call you it" Dad said, I smiled slightly  
"Dad..I don't want to live with her" I said  
"Sweetie..I know..Come here" Dad said  
  
I gave him a hug..I don't want to live with Mom..I don't want   
  
to turn out like her..I can't...I just want to go home now.  
  
End POV  
  
Marta walked into her new home, later that day...Her mom had lost the house, so they were living in an apartment...It was small, and dirty..Marta sighed disgustedly, and jumped onto the orange couch, next to the small kitchen..Starting to cry..Her mother had given her the keys and directions to their new apartment and going off with her new hippie boyfriend, Pedro...Pedro...He was a Mexican-hippie...He was from Mexico..He dressed and talked like a hippie...So, that's what she called him..He was also her mother's drug-dealer...She still couldn't believe her own mother had ruined a almost perfect marriage, for drugs..and booze..And Pedro...She didn't want to think about this anymore..It was getting sickening and she was tired of crying over it..So, she thought of something that made her happy...Her crush..   
  
Zack..Zack Mooneyham..She was thinking about him, if she wasn't thinking of something else..There was just something about him, that she loved...He was sweet, gentle, suave and charming..Also good-looking...Everyone would think that Marta would have a crush on someone like..Freddy..But, that was sick to even think of..Freddy was her cousin..She was thinking of going to live with Eleni, her other cousin, and Freddy..She even asked her mom..But, she said no...So, she was stuck in this dump of an apartment.  
  
Leaning back, Marta started to fall asleep on the small, orange couch..Thinking of her life..The good and bad parts of it..Wishing everything was back to how it was before all this shit had happened..Her eye-lids starting to droop..Her brain starting to settle on one thing, she was going to dream of..Her brain picked Zack..And that is what she wanted it to be.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: How do you guys like this story so far??? I know..It could never compare to "Diary of Kathryn Brown"..But, I can try, can't I??? Thanks to everyone who read this so far!!! Please review and tell me what you think about it so far!!!


	2. Haunted

Chapter Two:  
  
Walking to band practice the day after her custody trial, Marta hung her head low...When her Mom had gotten home the night before (with Pedro), she passed out right away and..And."Oh God! Why me!?" Marta thought..In her mind she was crying, screaming..But, kept a straight, happy face for the sake of herself, maybe acting happy would make her feel happy..But, Marta highly doubted it..Thinking of what Pedro did to her made her sick to her stomach..She looked down at the cut on her arm..A knife..He had did it..She had been pinned to the ground of her living room floor..Screaming for him not to hurt her.."God! I'm only 14! He is such a fucking pervert! Why does everything happen to me?"...She knew what had happened to her, she was just going to forget it..Like it was huge anyway's..It happens to millions of girls..What would she expect in a house that had every well known drug you could think of?  
  
Arriving at the apartment building of Dewey Finn, the leader of Marta's band "School of Rock"..Marta put on a fake smile and cheerfully walked into the building, up to Dewey's apartment and into it..She was late, like always..Sitting on Dewey's reclining chair, Marta stared at the wall..Thinking, thinking, thinking, THINKING! That's all she does now! She was still staring when Alicia and Tomika, two of the other back-up singers, walked up to her, tapping Marta on her shoulder.  
"It's time to start off the practice" Tomika said  
"Oh..Ok" Marta said  
"You ok, Blondie? You seemed kind of spaced out" Alicia asked  
"Yeah, I'm ok" Marta said, getting up from the reclining chair  
  
The back-up singers got to their place and stood waiting for Dewey to tell them what to start playing/singing..When Dewey walked from the bathroom, he was carrying a bottle of Tylenol and scratching his head.."Hang-over" Marta thought, almost smiling, but stopping herself..Dewey stood in his place, grabbing and getting his Guitar nready.  
"Ok..Musical fusion time" Dewey said  
"Do you have another hang-over?" Katie asked, strumming the strings on her Bass Guitar  
"Yeah" Dewey said  
"Damn Dewey..You have to quit drinking or something..We don't want in alcoholic in the band..Just chill it down a little" Freddy said  
"Shut up and lets start..Play.."Long Way to the Top"" Dewey said  
  
They started the song...The music gave Marta a little happiness..It made her smile..But, not even in the middle of the song, she started thinking of the day before..Her eyes filling with tears, Marta tried to keep on singing, but the tears started flowing freely..Starting to choke on her words, everyone stopped playing their instruments, watching Marta cry and sing at the same time.  
"...It's a long way to the top, If you wanna rock 'n' roll" Marta sang, choking on tears  
"Marta..Are you ok?" Dewey asked, concerned  
"I..I..Oh, god!" Marta said, running out of the apartment, then outside  
  
Dropping against the brick wall of the side of the building, Marta cried harder than she ever had before..Her life was sucking right now..Starting to hit her head against the bricks, Marta screamed in agony..In pain..The pain in her heart was like a knife cutting through her body.  
  
Inside, the band was all sitting, not saying a word..They had seen Marta cry before, but never like that..Zack was the most worried of all..He knew something was really wrong..Sitting down his Guitar, he started walking out of the room.  
"Where are you going?" Lawrence asked  
"I'm going to go talk to Marta" Zack said  
  
Zack found Marta sitting against the wall, staring at the sky..It was grey out, rain weather...He sat next to her and looked at Marta.  
"What's wrong, Marta?" Zack asked, concerned  
"Nothing" Marta said  
"There's something wrong with you, Blondie..I can tell" Zack said  
"Nothing is wrong!" Marta yelled  
"I'm sorry..I was just.." Zack said, but stopped standing up and starting to walk away  
"Zack! Wait There is something wrong" Marta said  
"What?...You can tell me anything..I can keep secrets" Zack said, sitting back down  
"My life is a mess right now...I mean my parents just got a divorce..And there are a lot of things I never told you guys like: my parents had a custody battle for me which ended yesterday" Marta said  
"Who got you?" Zack asked  
"My mom..She's a druggie..She had a boyfriend named Pedro..He is a Mexican-hippie drug dealer...Can I really trust you with something?" Marta asked, her tears starting to come pouring out again  
"Anything" Zack said  
"Pedro did something to me last night..Something really, really bad..Zack..He raped me" Marta said, choking on her words  
  
Zack stared at Marta, shocked.."Marta? Why Marta? Damn it! I am going to kill that Pedro guy!" Zack thought..Marta started crying hysterically, Zack pulled her over into a hug, Marta started crying into his chest...Zack looked at her crying face: her normally pink cheeks, streaked with black tears, from her eyeliner/mascara...She was still beautiful to him..Perfect in every way..He big beautiful ocean blue eyes sparkled with tears.  
"Oh, Marta..You have to tell someone" Zack said, Marta's head shot up, her eyes locking with his  
"No..Never" Marta said, wiping her nose  
"Tell Dewey..Tell you're parents..Tell the school consoler..Tell someone! Marta this is something you should not keep to yourself" Zack said  
"Well, how do you know what it's like to have to tell someone something like this?" Marta said, standing up..Zack didn't say a word "I thought so"  
  
Marta ran off, her long blonde hair trailing behind her..Zack slowly got too his feet and walked into the apartment building..When he got into Dewey's apartment, he was still shocked..The band watched as he fell against the wall, they all ran over to him.  
"What was wrong with her?" Katie asked  
"Did she lave?" Michelle asked  
"You guys..It's bad..Really bad" Zack said  
"Dude..What is it? It can't be too bad" Dewey said  
"No..Dewey it is..It's the worst possible thing you could think of happening to her" Zack said, Alicia gasped..She knew what he was talking about  
"Oh, God..It's not?" Alicia asked, Zack nodded  
"Yeah" Zack said  
  
Alicia started crying..She had gotten raped when she was only 12 years old, by her older brother's best friend..She had been very distant and lost, not saying anything to anyone..Then she finally said what happened, she had to see the school consulor, and still was.  
"What are you talking about?" Freddy asked  
"I know..It happened to me" Alicia said, everyone stared in shock  
"You don't mean..?" Tomika asked, but was cut off  
"Yeah..Marta was raped" Zack said  
  
A/N: This is going to be a really depressing story..So, I'll update it tomorrow. 


	3. Going Under

Chapter Three:  
"Why Marta?", Is what everyone thought...It shocked everyone: The girls were crying, while the guys were ready to kill.  
"Where is she now?" Summer asked  
"Ran off...She probably went home or something" Zack said  
"Who would be sick enough to do this?" Dewey asked  
"I swear I am going to kill whoever did this to my cousin...I knew her mom should of never gotten custody of her" Freddy said  
"Then why don't you?" Alicia asked  
"My parents probably will now after this" Freddy said  
"Her mother's boyfriend did this to her" Zack said  
"Pedro?" Freddy asked  
"Pedro" Zack said  
"Damn it..I should of known this would happen" Freddy said, bitting his fingernails "I'm going to kill that bastard"  
"Someone needs to go talk to her..God knows how much help she needs right now" Dewey said  
"Zack you go" Katie said  
"Why me?" Zack asked  
"You know why" Freddy said  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Marta ran into her apartment, still crying, and sat on the couch...Feeling: Pain, regret, grief, hate, love, loneliness..Everything.  
"Life sucks, life sucks, life sucks..." Marta repeated, her hands pulling her hair  
  
Getting up from the couch, Marta ran into the small kitchen connected to the living room and grabbed a knife...She was going to end this once and for all.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Zack did know why...Marta needed him more than anyone else..Getting up from the ground, Zack ran..He ran for Marta.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Marta walked into the bathroom and started to fill the tub with water...When it filled, Marta grabbed her notebook from the living room and started writing:  
  
Hi, It's Marta...I'm sorry about doing this..The pain is just too much to handle..Everyday my life gets worse and worse, It's just to hard..Life sucks.  
  
I love you: Katie, Summer, Freddy, Tomika, Alicia, Lawrence, Dewey, Billy, Gordon, Marco, Frankie Eleni, Michelle..Most of all Zack..I love you with all my heart and soul..You guys made me smile, warmed my heart, brought sunshine into my life..You helped me get through the hard times.  
  
Love Always, Marta  
  
Ripping out the suicide note, Marta sat it by the bathroom door, then got ready...Sitting in the bathtub, her school uniform soaked with water, holding a knife in her right hand...Marta put it to her left wrist..Slashing it..Then doing the same to her right.  
  
Going underwater, Marta felt no pain...The blood flowing freely from her slashed wrists, were an outlet for all pain that she could be feeling...Feeling dizzy, Marta closed her eyes...Waiting to die...She heard someone call her name before blacking out...Zack. 


	4. Tourniquet

Chapter Four:  
  
Zack walked into the bathroom at Marta's new apartment, which Summer had slipped in his pocket before he left, he had looked everywhere in her new home and had not found her..This was his last resort..Looking in the tub, Zack saw it...Blood..Blood everywhere..Marta in the tub., a bloody knife by the outside outside of that tub.  
"Marta!" Zack screamed  
  
Running to the nearest telephone, Zack dialed "911", his lips quivering..When someone answered, Zack sighed.  
"911, this is Nancy. What is you emergency?" Nancy asked  
"Oh, God..Please help..I think my best friend tried to commit suicide" Zack said, crying  
"Are you sure?" Nancy asked  
"What do you man "Am I Sure?"..Do you think I'm fucking lying?" Zack yelled  
"Calm down..Ok, how old are you and where are you at?" Nancy asked  
"14 years old...I'm at Riverside Apartments, apartment E9" Zack said  
"Ok, honey...An ambulance is on it's way..Calm down and stay by your friend" Nancy said, hanging up  
  
Running into the bathroom, Zack dropped on his knees next to the tub, reaching into the red water. Zack pulled Marta out, When he saw her slashed wrists, Zack started to freak, crying  
again...Marta's wrists were still bleeding..Zack reached for the nearest towel and washcloth, tightly wrapping them around the slashes.  
"Marta..Please don't die..Please..I love you..Don't leave us" Zack said, choking on his words, rocking her back and forth  
"Zack" Marta whispered, her eyes slightly opening  
"I'm here, Blondie...I always will be" Zack whispered in Marta's ear  
  
Zack closed his eyes and kissed Marta...Slow and sweet..He thought he had felt her kiss back..Because of that, Zack held Marta tighter, as if she would slip away if he let go...Zack heard the door to the apartment open, Paramedic ran into the room, grimacing at the sight of a 14 year old by, holding the girl he loves..That girl slowly dying in his arms.  
"Get the stretcher ready" A woman said, the man behind her nodded and set it up  
"She...She hurt herself" Zack said, kissing Marta's forehead  
"She'll be ok..We will help her" The woman said  
"Don't lie to me..I know there is a huge chance that she could die..I'm not stupid..But, please don't try to give me any false hope, I will only hurt me more if she does die" Zack said, choking on his words again  
"You're right" The woman said  
  
They let Zack ride in the ambulance with them..He wouldn't let go of her hand the whole way there..To Zack it was only Marta and him there.  
"Hold on, Blondie..Remember, I love you" Zack said  
--------------------------------------------------------------  
Waiting at Dewey's apartment, the band was waiting for Zack to come back..Katie was getting really, really worried..What was taking Zack so long?...She had no idea at all.  
"Damn..What the hell is taking him so long?" Freddy asked  
"Don't ask me" Gordon said  
"I'm getting really worried, you guys" Katie said  
"Why? It's not like anything is wrong" Summer said  
"No...I have a really weird gut feeling that something is wrong" Katie said  
  
The phone rang...Everyone jumped at the sound, then laughed at how stupid they had just been.  
"I'll get it" Freddy said, getting up and answering the ringing telephone "Yo?"  
"Freddy is that you?" The voice said  
"Yeah..Zack is that you?" Freddy asked "Dude, what's taking you so long? You've got Posh Spice worried"  
"Marta..Oh my God! Why did she have to do this?" Zack yelled  
"What's wrong? You're starting to freak me out" Freddy said  
"Spazzy..Something really bad happened" Zack said, choking on his words  
"What happened?" Freddy asked, looking at Katie, who's mouth was hanging open  
"Marta committed suicide...Get down the hospital, quick" Zack said, quickly, hanging up the phone  
  
Freddy dropped the phone...Shocked by what he had just heard....."Marta committed suicide?" Freddy thought, he should of saw it coming..The way she had been acting..He started to cry..No one had ever see Freddy cry before..Dropping to the ground, Freddy screamed.  
"What's wrong, baby?" Summer asked he crying boyfriend, tearing up herself  
"What happened?" Katie asked, tearing up too..She knew whatever had happened was really bad  
"Marta..Oh!..My cousin ..She..She committed suicide" Freddy said, barely able to get the word out, his head in his hands..Pulling at his spiked blonde, hair that he loved so much..But, not as much a Marta.  
  
A/N: I'll update either late today or tomorrow...I love you all! 


	5. Love of Your Friends

Chapter Five:   
Freddy's POV   
Did this really have to happen? If It did why the hell did Marta have to do it then? This is so God damn screwed up..At least Zack found her in time..If not..Well, you know..Marta could be dead! Fuck! She could be laying in that hospital, dying right now..Losing all this blood...Damn, we better get there fast!   
"Faster! Drive faster Dewey!" I yelled, Dewey jumped back, freaked from his daze and he heard me   
"Freddy..We can't go any faster than this..I don't want to deal with a stupid speeding ticket from the fuzz" Dewey said, staring forward   
"Well, I don't care! We have t get there before she dies!" I yelled, every jumped back like Dewey had before, surprised at my yelling at Dewey   
"Calm down, honey..She'll be ok" Summer said, rubbing her hand on my back, crying still   
  
How the hell can I fucking calm down? I could of saved Marta.. I could of saved her..If just I knew how she was feeling, I could of brought some happiness into her life..Making her at least have some happy time, making that light in her beautiful eyes (just like mine), shine again..God, I love her so much... Who wouldn't?   
---------------------------------------------------------------   
Marta's POV   
Darkness...Where am I? Am I in heaven? Am I in hell? Oh my God, What If I am? Then why are all these people dressed like doctors and nurse around me? How can I ever see? My eyes aren't   
open, I need to open them..I slowly tried to open my eyes..But they wouldn't open..Shit, I'm dead..I'm dead..No! I didn't want this to happen.   
  
Why did I ever commit suicide? Was I having a weak moment or something..I don't really know, I can hardly remember what happened..All I could feel was numbness, a dizzy feeling in my mind and heart..It was making me spin, spin, spin and I felt like I was going to fall..I did fall though, I fell and shattered..Why do you think I'm here now? I just couldn't handle It anymore, I guess.   
---------------------------------------------------------------   
Sitting in a the ER waiting room of the hospital he was in, Zack was feeling nothing, he was blank..Sick to his stomach, close to becoming sick...All he wanted was for his friends to get there..And for Marta not to die, obviously..When they ran into the waiting room and saw Zack, everyone, even Dewey burst into tears at the sight of his...Covered in Marta's blood from head to toe..Paler than he had ever been before..His eyes blank. They all ran over and sat next to him..Hugging Zack right now, was like hugging a tree, nothing...   
"Oh my God..Why did she have to do this?" Katie asked, bawling   
"It's going to end the band..She is so stupid" Michelle said, everyone looked at her disgustedly   
"What the..fuck, Michelle? Why in the hell would you say that right now? Marta was hurt: physically and emotionally and you just sit there and bash her, and I know you've been waiting for you're time too...I know you hate Marta..So, why don't you take my damn advice and keep you fucking comments to yourself...If you have something bad to say, don't fucking say it" Summer said, crying hysterically everyone was shocked, even Zack...Summer never swore, or at least not like this..But, they all knew she was right.   
"You have no right..." Marta said, but Freddy cut her off   
"Summer, you're right...If you hate Marta so much, Michelle ..Why don't you quit the band?" Freddy said, still crying   
"Me? Quit the band? You've got to be kidding" Michelle said   
"No..Maybe Freddy is right..Michelle you should quit the band..Or we will vote you off..We do not need people with an attitude like yours in this band" Dewey said, angrily   
"Why? I thought you all loved me" Michelle said, with fake unhappiness   
"Why would we love you? Ok, Michelle...We maybe use to except you in this band as one of us, till at least the beginning of this year..But, when we started ninth grade..What, last month? You turned into this plastic, 'Barbie' wannabe, bimbo...The way you act, dress, talk and think now is exactly how you are labeled in this band..A groupie" Katie spit out, angrily   
"Guys..Calm down..Just..Who votes Michelle out of the band" Dewey said, everyone shot their hands up, even Michelle's best friend Eleni..Michelle looking shocked, jumped up from her seat.   
"This is such a mistake..I made you guys what you are..I made up the bands name..'School of Rock' was my creation" Michelle yelled, Eleni snickered at this   
"Actually, Michelle..I was kind of the one who thought up the name..You were the on who's final pick was: "The Fluffy Panda Lovers"..It's true too, don't say it isn't" Eleni said, Michelle blushed and ran out of the hospital.   
  
Everyone remained quiet after that incident, hugging and quietly crying to themselves...When a doctor, a man about in his forties, named Dr. Krakow came out, all of the band shot up from their seats, anxiously waiting for answers.   
"Hello, I'm doctor Krakow..I have some good news..And some bad news" Dr. Krakow said   
"Give the good news first" Zack said, the first thing he had said his whole time in the hospital   
"Ok..The good news in: Marta is alive..I sewed up her slashed wrist...She is going to be ok" Dr. Krakow said, everyone burst into tears of joy, hugging and talking   
"What's the bad news?" Dewey asked, everyone stopped to look at him   
"Well..Marta is in a deep sleep..If she doesn't wake up we can pin it as a coma..Also, she will have to admit why she tried to take her life and that she will never try again..That is the only way she can get out of here, without saying those things she is liable to go into a psychiatric hospital" Dr. Krakow said   
"Ok...Can we see her?" Summer said, crying happily   
"Yes..Follow me" Dr. Krakow said   
  
Following the doctor, everyone couldn't wait to see Marta..When they arrived into her room, the first thing they saw was, her stitched up wrists...Everyone in the band ran over to the bed and crowded around it, while Dr. Krakow waited by the bed.   
"Marta...Oh my God..We're so happy you're alive" Billy said, quietly, in his high pitched voice   
  
After twenty minutes of them talking to her, Dr. Krakow said only one person could be in at a time...They let Zack be alone with her at first...Pulling a chair up the the side of her hospital bed, Zack put his hand on Marta's head, running his fingers through her gorgeous strawberry-blonde hair.   
"You're alive..I actually thought you were going to die for a sec, Blondie..Don't ever do this to us again...I know why you did this and all, but..Why would you choose going to such drastic measures? You could of told your Dad, the school nurse, the consular or even your aunt...Anything but this..But, I guess what's done is done, huh..At least you are really ok.. Freddy is really upset, he's been crying..I feel really bad for him, this really broke his heart Marta..Oh, yeah.. Michelle's out of the band..She was dissing you and Summer jumped at her throat, well not physically, but verbally..Just do something for us, hold on Blondie..We'd be nothing without you" Zack said, breaking down again   
  
Zack laid his head on Marta's stomach..Marta could hear everything he had said, and was crying inside..Trying to wake up, but she couldn't..She knew she wasn't in a come, maybe it was just a deep sleep like she had heard that doctor say in the operating room...When Zack clamed down her continued again.   
"Ok...If you remember or even heard what I said to you before those paramedics came and saved you..I said this: "I love you"..I mean it too, I always have loved you..I probably always will, no I will always...I'm going to sing for you..Um.."When I'm With You" by Sheriff" Zack said   
  
Zack cleared his throat and started singing with his actually pretty good singing voice.   
"I never needed love like I need you, I never lived for no one but I live for you..Ooh, babe lost in love is what I feel when I'm with you..Maybe It's the way you touch me with the warmth from the sun, maybe It's the way you smile I come undone ...Ooh, babe lost in love is what I feel when I'm with you.. Baby, I get chills when I'm with you..Baby, my world stands still when I'm with you.....When I'm with you" Zack sang, then stopped   
  
Leaning down, Zack kissed Marta like he had earlier that day ...She really meant something to him and he knew she was going to be ok..She was going to wake up and they were finally going   
to get to have their chance to be with each other. 


	6. Love of A Cousin

Chapter Six:  
Everybody had gotten their chance to be alone with Marta, except Alicia and Freddy...Alicia decided to go first, Freddy last..Walking into the hospital room, Alicia sat in the chair next to Marta's bed...Being her best friends, Alicia's eyes quickly filled up with tears.  
"Hey, girl..God, I'm crying..Well, let's just say those tears are happy tears not sad...I guess we're not in a very good situation, huh? You..You trying to kill yourself made a lot of drastic things happen: Summer actually swore, Katie yelled at someone and Michelle got kicked out of the band..Which I know you'd be happy about..So..Wake up soon, Blondie" Alicia said, standing up and wiping the tears off her face.  
  
Walking out of the room, Alicia was startled when she saw Freddy leaning against the door, making her jump backwards.  
"Freddy...You scared me to death" Alicia said, sighing "Damn..I shouldn't of said that"  
"No..It's ok, Braceface" Freddy said  
"Hey, I got my braces off a long time ago" Alicia said  
  
Almost laughing at this, Freddy ran into the room and shut the door behind him...Sitting down, Freddy grabbed Marta's hand, rubbing his fingers around her knuckles, like he always did If he ever gave her a massage..Clearing his throat, Freddy started to speak.  
"I was thinking about the first time I heard you sing...It was in forth grade: You, Katie, Billy and I were singing karaoke at one of my parents stupid dinner parties they were throwing..You were too shy to sing, but when I said that you were just a chicken you jumped up from where you were sitting and ripped through that song catalog and picked: "Dreaming of You" by Selena...It was beautiful..We were all mesmerized by how you sung...Why would you want to kill that? Why would you want to kill yourself, period? Well, I do know why nut..You're perfect..I mean no one is perfect..But in my eyes you are beautiful on the inside and out and I'm not saying this because I'm your cousin, I'm saying It because I mean It" Freddy said, fighting back tears  
  
Holding in those tears were hard for him, burning his eyes they were becoming unbearable..The pain he was feeling was killing him..Marta was killing Freddy softly with her song, sung beautifully with rhythmic patterns and tone, but also deafening, a thing that could make you lose control and do something drastic..Like kill yourself..Letting those tears fall freely, Freddy looked at Marta's face: Her skin pasty, he could see blood seeping through the bandages around her wrists..Marta was fragile right now, she could break at any moment if her friends didn't help her hold on..But, there was one thing that Freddy noticed the most..Marta's eyes..The edges were brimmed with tears..Freddy slowly but his hand to Marta's face, and wiped those tears away, only to feel Marta shutter.  
"Zack..." Marta whispered  
"Talk..Marta say something else" Freddy exclaimed  
"Love...you...Freddy" Marta struggled out  
  
Freddy smiled...Marta's eyes slowly begun to open, looking around that room, she wondered where she was.."Am I Dead?" Marta thought.."Oh, God..I Am!"..Marta's eyes began to ger larger, her mouth opening letting out a small scream, sitting up in the bed, still looking around.  
"Is this Heaven...Or Hell?" Marta asked, her eyes very wide  
"Marta..You're not.." Freddy said, but was cut off  
"I'm not dead? Am I alive?" Marta asked  
"Yes..You are..But barely were earlier today" Freddy said, nodding his head down  
  
Marta looked down at the bloody bandages wrapped around her wrists, and yelped..She had actually done it..Who had found her?  
"Wh-Who found me?" Marta asked, shocked  
"Zack..He called the ambulance at your apartment" Freddy said, Marta laid back into her hospital bed and started to cry  
"He probably hates me now..I'm a total mess-up...Just..Just go tell someone that I'm up or something..I need to be alone and think" Marta said, Freddy nodded  
  
Freddy ran out of the room to tell his friends and Marta's doctor the great news...This had actually put a smile on Freddy's face, It made him happy..He liked feeling that again. 


	7. Making Everything Better

Chapter Seven:  
Marta's POV  
I tried to kill myself..I actually did..I mean I had though about it, but never actually wanted to do it! Well, at least I'm alive..I think I know what drove me to it too...

When Pedro raped me..My heart broke into tiny little shards of glass, cutting my soul...It really, really hurt me.

So, there are my friends in the band...Freddy ran out to get them...I'm going to hate telling why I killed myself...It will break their hearts....But, It had to be done.  
--------------------------------------------------------------  
Everyone in the band gathered around Marta's hospital bed, all smiling excitedly..Marta was okay!  
"Marta..Oh my God! You're alive..I-I mean..You scared us so much" Katie said  
"I know" Marta said  
"Can I have a couple of minutes alone with her?" Zack asked, everyone nodded knowing what he was going to do  
"We'll talk to you later" Summer said, quietly

Everyone walked out of the room while Zack sat on the bed next to Marta...Marta grabbed his hand and smiled.  
"So...You found me" Marta said  
"Yeah, I did..I was so scared, Marta" Zack said, tears in his eyes  
"I knew you were their, you know...I could kind of hear you..But, most of all I could feel your presence..Why didn't you just let me die there?" Marta asked, now crying  
"What?! I would never" Zack said  
"I deserved to die, Zack..My life is just one totally fucking mess-up..Why the hell didn't you let me end it all?" Marta asked  
"Because I love you! Yes, I love you! I always have since the first day I saw your face and heard you sing, the first time I saw you for the beautiful person you are inside and out" Zack said  
"When was that?" Marta asked  
"In Kindergarten..It was the middle of the year, you had just moved there...I saw you sitting in the corner of the room crying..." Zack said, while Marta's memories of that day flooder back in..

_Flashback_  
"Are you okay?" Zack asked, sitting next to little Marta  
"I have no friends" Marta said, crying hysterically  
"You have me..I'll be your friend" Zack said, grabbing Marta's hand  
"Really?" Marta asked, looking into Zack's eyes  
"Yup! I'm Zack Mooneyham" Zack said  
"Marta Hale" Marta said, quietly  
"You have pretty hair" Zack said  
"Thank you! You have pretty eyes" Marta said, giggling  
"Want to go play a game?" Zack asked, helping Marta to her feet  
"Can we play...Trucks?" Marta asked  
"You like games the boys play?" Zack asked, amazed  
"Yup, I have a older brother" Marta said, walking to the trucks with Zack

_End Flashback_

Marta could remember that day clearly...It was the day that she had fallen for Zack...She knew Zack was telling the truth..He really loved her.  
"So..You love me?" Marta asked  
"I do" Zack said, looking at his feet  
"Come here..Kiss me" Marta said, quietly

Zack leaned down over Marta, kissing her passionately on the lips..Marta pulled hi down, so he was laying on top of her..She started to tear up, she knew she loved him too..That kiss had told it all.  
"I love you, Zackary Mooneyham" Marta whispered  
"I love you too, Marta Hale" Zack whispered back

They freeze framed that moment..The moment they realized their love for each other..The moment their already close relationship became more..The moment Marta realized she had something to live for.  
--------------------------------------------------------------  
"Okay, students! Marta Hale would like to read a poem about her recent experiences..Her recent suicide" Ms. Mullins said

Marta walked out to the stage, holding a piece of paper. Her face was in a bright smile, a smile no one would ever forget..Up at the microphone, Marta quickly cleared her throat.  
"Hi, I'm Marta Hale for all those who don't know me...Well, I bet you do. My suicide was big here, huh? I would first like to say why I tried to take my own life..I am not afraid to anymore..My mother was a druggie, my father was never around home..When they finally got a divorce because my mom was cheating on my dad with a man named Pedro..My mom got custody of me..And well, Pedro raped me" Marta said, there were a lot of gasps "I know..I bet you're all thinking: "How could I live through that?" Well, I guess you know now..I tried to take my own life..I almost accomplished it too"

Marta stopped when tears filled her eyes...It was still kind of hard for her to say these things, even though she said it wasn't...Looking down at her a poem she was going to read, she smiled and started to read it.  
"This is a poem about what it was like to try to commit suicide: "_Was I bewitched so by the thin red line  
To notice not that time released its hold  
And let pale Iris snip the silver twine  
To steal sweet youth before it turned to gold.  
Existence now is not what I was told;  
No seraphim and harps to grace my ear,  
Just silence, painful silence, and the cold  
Discomfort of my masochistic fear,  
So icy cold, yet somehow seems to sear  
My soul until the ache's too much to bare,  
As mortal life mirages now appear:  
Intangible are they; away they tear.  
Mistake, it was; the curtain fell too soon  
When razor's edge did charm me like the moon_"

Tears streaming down her face now, Marta pulled out another piece of paper which held another poem...This one about her love for Zack:  
"This poem is about my love for one guy..Zack Mooneyham..My one and only true love: "_My knees start to weaken  
At the first sight of your face  
My heart starts to melt  
At the thought of your embrace_

_ Your love flows through me  
Like a river flows down its path  
Your kiss lifts me up so high  
I could probably fall to my death_

_ I really wish that  
When I looked into your eyes I could see  
Exactly how it is that  
You feel about me_

_ I get nervous when you're around me  
I feel I could cry when you're away  
I dream about you  
Every night and day_

_ I want you to know  
My last three words will always remain true  
Regardless of what I may say or do  
You'll always know that I love you."_

Marta smiled happily at the beautiful poem...She could express her love for Zack better...But, she like doing it while using this simple love poem..Before walking off the platform, Marta muttered one last sentence into the microphone.  
"I love you, Zack Mooneyham...Forever and ever, till death do us part..Which will be a long time" Marta said, looking over at a smiling Zack

A/N: THE END!!!!!! I wanted to end it sweetly...How'd you like it? Thanks to all my reviewers for this story..And sorry I ended it so quick! I just wanted to end it before I decided to like never update it.....I love you all _passes out muffins to all reviewers_

I'll update with my thanks later...But, do you think I should do an epilogue? If so give me some ideas...

The first poem was by: Lauren Montelbano  
Second by: Jody Nichols


End file.
